


temptation

by mels (melabsinthium)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melabsinthium/pseuds/mels
Summary: - C’è qualcun altro? –, la sua voce è fredda e distaccata, ma il fatto che non riesca a guardarlo in faccia lo tradisce.Hinata abbassa la testa, colpevole. L’appartamento che abita da mesi gli sembra improvvisamente troppo piccolo e soffocante. Si morde il labbro, prova a rispondere, ma le parole gli muoiono in bocca.Scuote la testa.- C’è stato qualcun altro -.E la sua non è più una domanda.





	temptation

\- C’è qualcun altro? –, la sua voce è fredda e distaccata, ma il fatto che non riesca a guardarlo in faccia lo tradisce.

Hinata abbassa la testa, colpevole. L’appartamento che abita da mesi gli sembra improvvisamente troppo piccolo e soffocante. Si morde il labbro, prova a rispondere, ma le parole gli muoiono in bocca.

Scuote la testa.

\- C’è stato qualcun altro -.

E la sua non è più una domanda.

La gola di Hinata si stringe, il naso pizzica, la testa comincia a girargli. Sente le lacrime che premono per uscire, ma cerca di scacciarle.

Non può piangere. Non ne ha il diritto.

Non dopo quello che ha fatto.

_Il suo bacio è famelico e arrogante, come tutto quello che fa. Le sue mani sono piacevolmente fresche sulla pelle bollente di Hinata._

_Hinata non credeva che lo avrebbe mai rivisto. Negli anni aveva seguito la sua carriera, ma non avrebbe mai pensato di trovarlo lì, in quella città d’Italia._

_L’aveva visto attraverso la vetrina di un negozio di una via del centro, intento ad osservare un costume da bagno in un negozietto del centro. Il suo viso era cambiato, si era affilato, i lineamenti si erano fatti ancora più decisi, ma l’espressione corrucciata era rimasta la stessa dei suoi ricordi._

_Non ci potevano essere dubbi. Quello lì era Kageyama._

_A ritrovarselo davanti, Shoyo, si era sentito nuovamente l’adolescente confuso che non riusciva a capire perché, ogni volta che Kageyama gli era vicino, il suo cuore impazzisse e le sue guance bruciassero._

_Lo aveva aspettato, più perché non riusciva a muoversi che per scelta._

_Quando anche Kageyama, uscito dal negozio, lo aveva visto aveva spalancato gli occhi nella stessa espressione di sorpresa di Hinata._

_Non si vedevano dal primo anno del liceo. _

_Kageyama aveva ricevuto la proposta di andare a giocare per le giovanili di una squadra di V. Premier League e aveva deciso di accettare – Hinata non lo aveva biasimato, anche lui avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa._

_Hinata ha scoperto, poi, che anche lui era appena arrivato, avrebbe giocato in un’altra squadra della stessa città: sono entrambi soli in una città straniera ed è confortante avere qualcuno con cui poter parlare la propria lingua madre._

_Non credeva, però, che da un “perché non ceniamo insieme la prossima settimana” sarebbero arrivati a quello._

_Kageyama lo spinge contro il muro del suo appartamento, continuando a baciarlo. Gli morde il labbro e Hinata non riesce ad evitare il gemito che sfugge alla sua gola._

_Sa che non dovrebbe, sa che è tutto sbagliato, ma Kageyama è solido e caldo contro di lui e il bacio successivo sa di rimpianto e occasioni perse._

_Kageyama gli morde il collo: - Avevi promesso che saremmo arrivati insieme sul tetto del mondo -. La sua voce è roca e rabbiosa nell’orecchio di Hinata. Gli morde il lobo e Hinata inarca la schiena._

_\- Sei tu che sei andato via -, riesce a dirgli._

_Kageyama risponde catturando nuovamente le sue labbra, spingendo di più il suo corpo contro quello più minuto di Hinata._

_Senza staccarsi cominciano disordinatamente a muoversi in direzione della camera da letto. _

_I vestiti volano sparsi per la stanza._

_Si è convertito al letto all’occidentale, nota Hinata quando Kageyama ce lo spinge sopra e si stende sopra di lui, in mezzo alle sue gambe, intrappolandolo con il peso del suo corpo. _

_Hinata gli circonda il bacino con le gambe, si aggrappa alle sue spalle, continua a baciarlo, poi ribalta le posizioni e comincia a passargli la lingua sugli addominali tonici – ha perso il conto di quanti sogni abbia fatto a quindici anni su quegli addominali._

_Kageyama lo afferra, lo solleva e lo spinge sul materasso, comincia a prepararlo con gesti precisi e Hinata geme e inarca la schiena – ha sempre adorato le sue dita e ha immaginato spesso come sarebbero state sul suo corpo, dentro di lui e non riesce a credere che stia accadendo sul serio._

_Quando Kageyama entra in lui urla e quasi piange. Hinata volta la testa quel tanto che basta per guardarlo in faccia: ha il viso arrossato, i capelli sudati sono attaccati alla fronte, i grandi occhi blu sono semichiusi e annebbiati._

_Kageyama appoggia il petto alla sua schiena, continua a spingere e morde il tatuaggio del corvo sulla spalla, quello che lui, Yachi e Yamaguchi si sono fatti per la vittoria dei nazionali al terzo anno – hanno provato, senza successo, a convincere anche Tsukishima._

_I gemiti di Hinata riempiono la stanza in penombra._

_Le spinte di Kageyama si fanno irregolari e frenetiche, porta una mano a toccare Hinata._

_Un gemito più forte di Hinata e uno trattenuto a malapena da Kageyama ed è tutto finito._

_Si sdraiano l’uno di fianco all’altro nel letto, ma non si toccano._

_Hinata guarda il soffitto mentre cerca di riprendere fiato, si copre gli occhi con un braccio. Sente tutto ovattato, irreale, come se non fosse lui ad essere lì, come se quello che è appena successo non lo riguardasse. L’unica cosa che la sua mente riesce a ricordare è il nome di suo marito, che si ripete ossessivamente nella sua testa fino a perdere ogni significato._

_Ushijima._

_Che starà facendo? Calcola rapidamente il fuso orario. A quell’ora dovrebbe avere la pausa pranzo, poi avrebbe ripreso con gli allenamenti pomeridiani. _

_Il silenzio nella camera è pesante._

_E’ Kageyama a romperlo: - Potevi arrivare in nazionale anche senza di me -._

_Hinata non risponde. Fino a qualche tempo prima anche lui ne era convinto, ma dopo l’infortunio alla spalla che gli aveva quasi distrutto la carriera non era più così sicuro. Non sarebbe mai stato in grado di dire quanto fosse riconoscente di aver avuto quell’occasione in Italia._

_\- Potevate entrambi -, continua Kageyama._

_Hinata lo sa. Sa a cosa ha rinunciato Ushijima scegliendo di non rinnegare la loro relazione quando è saltata fuori. Avrebbe potuto negare, dire che erano solo amici, invece aveva scelto di chiedergli di sposarlo. Aveva rinunciato a quella convocazione in nazionale che prima o poi sarebbe sicuramente arrivata._

_\- Non potrei mai fare una cosa del genere -, constata Kageyama._

_Non è una critica o un giudizio, il suo._

_Hinata sente il suo precario equilibrio rompersi a quelle parole. Gli crolla sulle spalle il peso di quello che ha fatto._

_Si alza di scatto dal letto e comincia a raccogliere i suoi vestiti sparsi sul pavimento._

_\- E’ stato un errore -._

_Mutande, calzini, maglietta, respiri profondi._

_\- Un errore -._

_La sua voce sembra isterica alle sue stesse orecchie._

_\- Un errore -._

_Deve resistere, deve continuare a fare quello che sta facendo e in fretta. Deve concentrarsi sulle cose pratiche, sui movimenti del suo corpo._

_Kageyama lo guarda confuso, ma non lo ferma, non dice nulla._

_Esce da quella casa senza dire altro e corre fino al suo appartamento, si chiude la porta alle spalle e ci appoggia la schiena. Le gambe cedono e scivola fino ad accasciarsi a terra. _

_Con la testa tra le ginocchia e le mani tra i capelli scoppia in lacrime._

_Vorrebbe averlo lì, Ushijima. Vorrebbe che lo stringesse con quelle braccia grandi e forti che lo hanno sempre fatto sentire piccolo e protetto. Vorrebbe che usasse il suo corpo per fargli scudo dal mondo. Vorrebbe almeno sentire la sua voce._

_Con le mani cerca il telefono nelle tasche e sospira di sollievo quando lo trova – non ricordava di averlo preso; con gli occhi pieni di lacrime e le dita tremanti compone il numero e prega che sia giusto._

_\- Mamma? Non so che ore sono lì -, gli scappa un singhiozzo. – Io- io ho fatto una cazzata -._

Ushijima è finalmente venuto in Italia a trovarlo.

Hinata aveva fatto così tanti progetti per quel giorno. C’erano così tante cose che avrebbe voluto fargli vedere, ma, non appena l’ha visto, il senso di colpa che era riuscito a tenere a bada fino a quel momento è diventato soffocante e non è più riuscito a nasconderlo e Ushijima lo conosceva da troppo tempo per non capirlo.

Ushijima riprende fiato prima di parlare:

\- Puoi dirmi che è stata solo una cosa di una notte? -.

Quella domanda sembra pesargli più di un macigno, esce dalle sue labbra con voce flebile e soffocata.

\- Sì -, gli dice Hinata deciso.

Hinata vorrebbe che gli dicesse qualcosa, che gli urlasse contro, ma Ushijima non fa nulla di tutto quello. Tiene la testa bassa e le spalle curve, sembra arreso. Hinata non lo ha mai visto così.

Ricorda la loro relazione: come avessero cominciato a sentirsi quasi tutti i giorni dopo la partenza di Ushijima per l’università, nei primi giorni di allenamento senza Kageyama; come gli avesse chiesto di uscire l’anno successivo, con quel suo _– Esci con me – _saltato fuori improvvisamente nel bel mezzo di una conversazione sull’ultimo film della saga di Saw; come Hinata avesse migliorato i suoi voti per raggiungerlo all’università e giocare con lui; come avesse invitato Hinata ad andare con lui negli USA quando una squadra lo aveva contattato.

Come poteva star facendo tutto quello alla persona che amava?

Stavano insieme da oltre otto anni, erano sposati. Era stato il primo a sostenerlo quando gli era arrivata quella proposta dall’Italia, l’aveva convinto a partire: _\- Anche a costo di non averti tra i piedi per un anno -, _gli aveva detto con quello sguardo dolce e quel sorriso gentile che addolciva i suoi tratti duri che dedicava solamente a lui.

Hinata non ce la fa più, le lacrime cominciano finalmente a scendere.

Ushijima si alza dal letto dove sono seduti e si avvicina alla finestra.

\- Avrei dovuto saperlo –, riprende. – Quando mi hai detto che era qui anche lui… Sono stato sollevato. Non saresti stato solo. Ma avrei dovuto saperlo. Avevo visto come stavi quando aveva deciso di andarsene -.

Hinata vuole ribattere, dirgli che non è come crede lui.

Riesce solo a scuotere furiosamente la testa: - Io non volevo -, balbetta tra i singhiozzi.

\- No, ma me lo sarei dovuto aspettare -. Torna a sedersi sul letto, poggia i gomiti alle ginocchia e si prende la testa tra le mani. – Ho raccolto i cocci una volta, non ho la forza di farlo di nuovo -, ammette.

Hinata sente una nuova stretta al petto e alla gola, si porta una mano alla bocca per coprire un singhiozzo. Non sa cosa rispondere.

Ushijima volta leggermente la testa nella sua direzione:

\- C’è qualcosa che non va? Non stai più bene con me? – chiede, la sua voce si fa roca.

Hinata scuote ancora la testa. Vorrebbe dirgli che non è quello, che lo ama, che gli dispiace, ma ancora una volta sente la voce mancargli e nuove lacrime si accumulano sui suoi occhi.

Ushijima per la prima volta alza la voce:

\- Allora perché? -, gli chiede alzandosi in piedi e guardandolo fisso.

\- Io- io… non lo so, forse volevo… solo una volta… -, boccheggia Hinata, e non sa neanche lui cosa vorrebbe dire. – Io voglio te -.

Ushijima gli da le spalle:

\- Che c’è, ti ha rifiutato e torni con la coda tra le gambe? -, attacca.

Hinata è scosso da un gemito talmente forte che rimane bloccato nel petto e lo costringe a stringersi ancora di più su sé stesso, porta le ginocchia al petto e ci nasconde il viso, annegando tra le lacrime di una nuova ondata di singhiozzi.

Ushijima non si avvicina, non dice nulla e Hinata non lo pretende.

\- Ho altri tre mesi qui -, riesce a dire Hinata con voce rotta, le parole escono strozzate. – Puoi-puoi fare quello che vuoi -.

Gli sta offrendo un’occasione per vendicarsi, per ripagarlo con la stessa moneta. Il solo pensiero è insopportabile, ma se c’è una speranza che possa aiutare Ushijima a stare meglio è disposto a stringere i denti e mandarla giù.

\- Credi davvero che sistemerebbe le cose? –, è la fredda risposta.

\- Non lo so, non lo so, ma… facciamo qualcosa, farò qualunque cosa, qualunque… non- non…- _lasciarmi_.

Ushijima sembra arrendersi:

\- Non sono in grado di decidere nulla adesso -.

Cade pesantemente sul materasso.

\- Che facciamo? -, prova a chiedere Hinata.

\- Non lo so. Non ne ho davvero idea. E’ solo un macello adesso -. Porta due dita a strofinarsi gli occhi ormai rossi: - Lasciami… Lasciami questi tre mesi, lasciami decidere cosa è giusto per me adesso -.

\- Restare con me -, dice Hinata. E parte della sua determinazione sembra tornare. – Io sono giusto per te -.

\- Lo so. Ma non sono sicuro di esserne in grado -.

Quei tre mesi passano confusi. Hinata si getta negli allenamenti per evitare di pensare e l’unica cosa che gli permette di andare avanti, di alzarsi dal letto la mattina.

Non vede più Kageyama e ogni tanto manda qualche messaggio a Ushijima, di quelli che non pretendono risposta, solo per fargli sapere che pensa a lui. Non risponde quasi mai, ma ogni tanto è Ushijima a scrivergli e ogni volta che vede il suo nome sullo schermo il cuore di Hinata salta un battito.

Gli manca la sua voce, gli manca sentirlo, gli manca il suo odore, gli manca tutto di lui.

Ogni volta che fa una bella giocata si chiede se Ushijima, dall’altra parte del mondo, lo stia guardando, se sia orgoglioso e nella sua gola si forma un nodo che gli impedisce di respirare.

Hinata atterra a Los Angeles con il cuore in gola.

Non ha idea di cosa ne sarà di lui.

Si guarda intorno nel terminal. Ushijima non è all’aeroporto, ma la cosa non lo sorprende.

Si trascina fino al parcheggio dei taxi e con la voce che trema da al tassista l’indirizzo di casa sua – può ancora chiamarla casa sua?

Paga e scende dalla macchina, percorre il vialetto.

Quando si trova davanti alla porta fa per prendere le chiavi dal suo zaino ma cambia idea e suona al campanello.

Sembra passare un’eternità prima che si apra la porta, sta per tirare fuori il cellulare per controllare di avergli scritto giusto il giorno e l’orario del suo arrivo quando vede la porta aprirsi.

Si ritrova davanti Ushijima e rimane senza fiato. Sono tre mesi che non lo vede. Si ricorda quanto sia sempre stato bello, quanto l’abbia sempre guardato con ammirazione da tutti i punti di vista, quanto non riuscisse a crederci che volesse veramente stare con lui, un gamberetto di un metro e settanta. Statuario è l’unica parola per descriverlo.

Hinata sente però l’ennesima pugnalata al petto alla vista delle occhiaie che circondano i suoi occhi.

Ushijima si sposta e lo lascia entrare, lo aiuta anche a portare dentro i bagagli. C’è un silenzio teso tra di loro.

Hinata sente per la prima volta l’odore di casa sua, di casa loro. Gli è mancata terribilmente.

Fermo nell’ingresso si guarda intorno, incerto su cosa debba fare delle sue borse e di sé stesso.

\- Ho spostato le tue cose nella camera degli ospiti -, gli dice Ushijima.

Hinata abbassa lo sguardo e annuisce.

Trasporta le sue cose nella camera degli ospiti e, senza neanche disfare le valigie o cambiarsi, si getta sul letto e nasconde la testa nel cuscino per tentare di soffocare l’ennesimo attacco di lacrime di quel periodo.

Non ne ha il diritto, lo sa, ma non può farne a meno.

Hinata sente un leggero bussare alla porta, dei passi sul tappeto e infine un peso posarsi sul letto. Una mano si infila tra i suoi capelli.

\- Sono più lunghi -, commenta Ushijima.

Hinata annuisce con la testa ancora nel cuscino: - Non ho avuto voglia di tagliarli -, risponde, ma non sa quanto sia comprensibile.

\- Ti stanno bene -.

Hinata non risponde.

Cosa lo aspetta adesso? Gli dirà che gli da qualche giorno e poi dovrà andarsene? Ha fatto preparare le carte del divorzio? C’è stato qualcuno che non l’ha fatto sentire solo in quei mesi?

Come è stato in quei mesi? Miserabile come lui? Probabilmente anche peggio.

Porta ancora la fede? Non ha mai avuto il coraggio di chiederglielo.

Avrebbe centinaia di domande e non ha il coraggio di farne neanche una.

Non ha il coraggio neanche di guardarlo in faccia.

\- Se vuoi puoi restare qui -.

Hinata annuisce, con una silenziosa preghiera in mente.

_Ti prego. Questi mesi senza vederti sono stati insopportabili. Lasciami restare, anche a costo di vederti ricostruire una vita senza di me, ma lascia che ti veda. Tutti i giorni._

Quando Ushijima ricomincia a parlare la sua voce è fragile come non l’ha mai sentita prima:

\- Questi mesi sono stati -, fa una pausa alla ricerca della parola giusta, - complicati. Continuavo a chiedermi come stavi, cosa stavi facendo… Se stavi con lui… -.

Hinata alza la testa di scatto, una negazione pronta in bocca, ma un gesto della mano di Ushijima lo ferma:

\- Non voglio una risposta, non adesso. Adesso voglio sapere… -, si ferma, respira. Si nasconde il viso tra le mani e ricomincia: - Io voglio riprovarci, voglio davvero. Ma non posso assicurarti di riuscirci -.

Hinata sente nuovamente gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime. Ushijima non dovrebbe mai stare così, ha giurato che avrebbe passato il resto della sua vita a farlo stare bene, Hinata dovrebbe essere il suo rifugio, invece lo sta ferendo.

Ushijima si scopre il viso, porta le mani ad artigliarsi le ginocchia, ma ancora non lo guarda in faccia: - Sei disposto a riprovarci a queste condizioni, senza sapere se funzionerà? -.

\- Sì -.

E’ una risposta secca, determinata, i suoi occhi bruciano con l’intensità delle grandi partite.

Perché non c’è alternativa. Perché ne vale la pena.

Hinata vorrebbe raggiungerlo, è da troppo tempo che non lo tocca. Vuole sentirlo, vuole assicurarsi che sia davvero lì, ma non sa se ne ha il diritto.

Fa l’unica cosa che sente di poter fare.

Allunga una mano, la poggia sopra la sua. La mano di Ushijima è calda, la sua pelle scura contrasta con quella bianca di Hinata. Le dita di Ushijima, molto più grandi delle sue, rilasciano il ginocchio e si incrociano a quelle di Hinata, più piccole e sottili.

E per ora è abbastanza.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chasing_medea)


End file.
